


Darkness

by Flavortext



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, let jester use her tiefling spells 2020, theyre in LOVE theyre gonna own a beach house yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavortext/pseuds/Flavortext
Summary: Jester has a realization and casts a new spell.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 20
Kudos: 223





	Darkness

Jester is in love. She’s sure of it, and it’s a giddy bubbly feeling that’s nearly constantly under her skin, jumping up to her throat at the worst moments. It’s the best feeling in the world and also the  _ worst _ , just the most horrible thing ever because she’s in love with Beau. Her best friend, her roommate, her- her brain can’t even place words for everything Beau is to her. Protector. Light. Jester wants to bury her face in her pillows and never look up, but her eyes are glued just over the top of her journal, where her pen has slowed to a halt mid drawing, as she watches Beau do her morning stretches. They’re in the Chateau, which is probably the worst place for Jester to reach this conclusion because she’s already set up a pretense of her and Beau sharing a bed while they stay here, and also because she’s going to have to tell her  _ mother _ at some point before they leave, and she isn’t even remotely sure how to go about doing that. 

Beau finishes a last round of lunges and looks back towards Jester. 

“How does going to the beach today sound?” She asks lightly, rolling her head on her shoulders and crosses the room to splash some water on her face. Jester startles a little and nods. 

“That sounds fun!” She chirps, quickly looking back at her journal. The page she’s on is a rambly train of thought that ends in one line, taking up nearly a quarter of the page and underlined and surrounded by hearts. 

_ I’m in love with Beau. _

Jester lets out a slightly shaky breath. 

“Neat, should we ask the other’s or just go on our own?” Beau asks, tying her hair back as she looks at herself in Jester’s mirror. Jester watches the muscles in Beau’s back, the roll of her shoulders as she tucks her hair into place around the circlet. 

“Let’s do it just us,” Jester says with a giggle. Beau glances over her shoulder at her and smiles. 

“Okay, after breakfast then.” She says. Jester nods, smiling too and looking back to her journal. She quickly writes their plans on the opposite page to her realization and then starts a small sketch of her and Beau walking hand in hand along the waterline. 

“What’re you drawing?” Beau chirps, suddenly very close. 

Jester panics, maybe, a little bit. She reaches deep into her innate magic and does something instinctual, and the world around her goes from soft morning light to pitch darkness. Beau yelps, swinging out on reflex and narrowly missing Jester’s horn with her fist. 

“Sorry!” Jester yelps. 

“What the fuck! Is this that ghost lady? Jester, get behind me!” Beau says, sounding panicked. Jester shuts her book with fumbling hands and finds Beau’s arm in the darkness. 

“I don’t think so- sorry! You just scared me.” Jester tries not to think too hard about how Beau’s hand reaches up to cover hers, or how the woman relaxes almost fully under her gentle touch. 

“You can do that too?” Beau asks curiously. Jester giggles, and concentrates for a second, pushing her journal under her pillow with her free hand. The darkness fades, light filtering back in through her curtains. 

“I guess so?” Jester says. Beau smiles at her. 

“You could get into so much trouble with that spell, Jes.” She says. Jester feels herself  _ blush  _ and quickly looks away. 

“I could, couldn’t I? I’ll think about it over breakfast. Come on!” Jester quickly pushes past Beau, breaking their contact, and heads for the door. Beau glances briefly at the spot on her bed where she’d been sitting, journal peeking out from under her pillow, but turns back and follows Jester quickly out the door. 

They break away from the group closer to noon after breakfast turns into planning their next move, and Jester uses up most of her spell slots on sending messages. She’s not grumpy about it, though, because Beau bumps her shoulder as they walk, and tells her to wait as she runs into a bakery and returns with an armful of fresh baked goods. Jester nearly crushes them between her and Beau in a hug, and meticulously selects her first victim as they walk. 

“I think about this beach a lot, you know,” Beau says, surprisingly soft, just as they reach the sand. Jester hums around her mouthful, turning to look at Beau curiously. She’s looking out over the water, squinting a little against the glare. 

“Yeah, like, when we’re fighting, or when I’m stressed. I just...picture myself here, it calms me down.” Beau says. Her cheeks seem almost a little red. Jester smiles widely. 

“I’m glad you like it!” She chirps. Beau glances at her and smiles. 

“I do... you know I meant what I said, right?” Beau asks, bending to kick off her shoes and carry them. Jester does the same, stuffing the rest of the pastries into her bag. 

“When?” She asks. Beau blinks and looks away. 

“About...coming here, if we ever retire. Buy a house or something. If you wanted.” Beau says, kicking at the sand. Jester stops in her tracks. 

“With me?” She says, voice high. Beau glances at her. 

“Only if you wanted?” She sounds unsure, face cringing preemptively, before Jester’s gaze leaves it as she crushes her face into Beau’s shoulder, wrapping her up in the tightest hug she can muster. 

“Oof, okay Jessie, is that a yes?” Beau laughs a little, patting Jester’s back awkwardly. 

“We can be roommates forever!” Jester says excitedly, even though it makes her stomach twist a little inside. Beau chuckles. 

“Well, if we have a whole house we can probably have our own rooms.” She says gently. Jester leans back and stares Beau in the eyes. The monk cracks a little under her gaze. 

“Why?” Jester says, very slowly. 

“Well,” Beau gulps. “I mean, for whoever you... fall in love with. So you can be with them.” She says. 

“Oh,” Jester says. She looks skyward, to the sun shining down directly above them, then out towards the ocean, little brightly colored sails dotting the bay. Jester snaps her gaze back to Beau’s face. “I don’t want my own room,” Jester says firmly, feet curling anxiously in the sand. Beau’s face twists into something complex and sad. 

“Jessie...” She says slowly. “You’re gonna find someone good for you, I mean, Fjord-” Beau cuts herself off, hand gripping onto Jester’s shoulder tightly. Jester shakes her head, hair falling out from behind her ears. She huffs and keeps Beau’s gaze. 

“I don’t  _ like _ Fjord like that, Beau,” Jester says. Beau blinks. 

“But-”

“ _ Beau. I don’t want my own room.” _ She says, feeling the color in her cheeks. Her tail twists up around Beau’s waist firmly. Beau blinks again. 

“I don’t understand-” Beau says, sounding very much like she  _ does, _ just doesn’t believe. 

“I want to live in a house with you. And Sprinkle and Nugget. And I want to share a room with you and I want to-” Jester shakes her hair out of her face, heart beating hard in her chest. “I want to kiss that dumb look off your face right now, because I know you get it and I know you feel the same- I want to get to kiss you every morning and every night and walk on this beach and bring you home to Mamma because she loves you too, you know.” Jester takes a deep breath and holds it, watching Beau’s brain work through her words. 

She only lets go of the breath when the corner of Beau’s lip twitches up into a smile she can’t contain. 

“Neat. I mean- fuck. Jester.” Beau breaks her gaze, staring intently at her hand resting on Jester’s shoulder. Jester ducks her head to get back in Beau’s view. “Okay! Okay! If you’ll have me.” Beau is blushing fully now, but she’s  _ beaming _ , and Jester feels giddy. 

“I just said I would, Beau.” She says, softly because she gets it, that Beau is insecure, worried she doesn’t deserve this. It’s just something she’ll have to work on. Beau smiles at her, hand sliding up to gently cup the back of Jester’s neck. 

“Can I- can I kiss you, then?” Beau asks, sounding awestruck. Jester giggles and nods, pressing forward to kiss Beau before she gets a chance to overthink. It’s light, and they’re both smiling too much to really do more than holding each other close for a moment, but it’s a good start. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
